Blitzkrieg Sentai Maskenger
by TimX7
Summary: Five teenagers are arrested for illegal street racing. They are given a second chance by working at a garage on the edge of Tokyo. But they also help the police stop the crime organization Venom as Maskengers.
1. Episode 1

Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the storyline and the characters. I'm not making money off of this and I hope that Toei understands that. I also hope someone with Toei can read English.

**Title: Blitzkrieg Sentai Maskenger**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Five teenagers are arrested for illegal street racing. They are given a second chance by working at a garage on the edge of Tokyo. But they also help the police stop the crime organization Venom as Maskengers.**

**Author's Note: This is the cartoon series MASK meets Dekaranger. More particularly Super Sentai.**

**Race 1: Your Street Racing Heroes!**

Takumi Matsuo and his sister Miharu always enjoyed racing. Especially street racing and drift racing. So tonight, he decided to take Miharu along with him to race the man only known as Drift King.

Takumi is eighteen years old and has on a red t-shirt, blue jeans and his dark brown hair spiked with hair gel. His sister Miharu has white hair highlights and wears a white hoodie sweat shirt and blue jeans. Miharu is only sixteen years of age.

"Ready?" Takumi asked as he climbed into his red Mazda RX-8. Miharu got on her white Kawasaki Ninja 650R and put her helmet on.

"I'm ready!" Miharu exclaimed as she left first. Takumi followed her to the meeting spot.

---

Ayumi Hasegawa a seventeen year old street racer and drifter was invited to enter Drift King's race tonight. So she put on her yellow halter top and wore her denim mini skirt before grabbing her keys to her yellow Honda S2000 and left.

---

Masahiro Hara was also chosen to race against the Drift King. He got into his blue Nissan 350Z Z33 and drove to the meeting spot.

---

Makoto Ishimaru was the first to arrive at the meeting spot in his green Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. He noticed teh Drift King waiting for the others while wearing a helmet to cover his face. A young woman in a pink and silver jumpsuit wore a helmet as well and carried a video camera to record the race.

"I'm Makoto Ishimaru." Makoto said. Drift King nodded and pointed to the starting line. Which had only Drift King's import Ford Mustang there. Soon the other cars arrived. Even Miharu's motorcycle was entering this race. The vehicles waited for teh woman in pink to drop the flag. Once the flag was dropped, the vehicles took off. The woman made sure to get the vehicles license plates on camera before taking her helmet off and dialing a number into her cell phone.

---

The racers were on speeding on the highway out of Tokyo. All trying to get ahead of the Drift King. However several police cruisers had arrived and trapped the racers; Drift king was the only one to make it through the police trap and he continued to the finish line. The police never gave chase, as they had who they wanted in their trap. All five racers were arrested.

---

Takumi and Miharu waited with the others for their sentencing. It has been a week since all five pleaded guilty to illegal street racing. They hoped the judge would go easy on them.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Miharu." Takumi said to his sister.

"It's okay. I'm glad I had the chance to race." Miharu replied. They were ordered to go into the court room.

The judge came in and ordered everyone into their seats. Then the judge cleared his throat and looked at the defendants.

"I have no easy way to say this." the Judge said. "But here is my ruling. All five of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Did you not realize someone could be hurt in a street race? Because of what you five did, I'm sentancing you to five years probation. You're also going to work for a garage of my choosing and pay off the amount you are each given. Not only that but I'm going to have to crush your vehicles. Sorry but you should have known better."

Miharu and Takumi watched as their vehicles were put through a car crusher. Then the other three vehicles were crushed and Ayumi took it kind of hard. she started to cry when her car was crushed.

---

Daisuke works at the Rocky Mountain Garage, a gas station/service garage. He wore a blue and white jumpsuit with a black hat on his head. Daisuke was working on a car in his garage, when he heard the bell ring at the front desk. He climbs out from under the car he was working on, wipes his hands of grease and oil and walks to the front desk. He finds Takumi and the other four waiting for him.

All five had their personal belongings, as they had to live at the garage. Takumi smiled and said "We're here to work for you."

"You must be those five street racers." Daisuke said. "Please come into the garage."

Daisuke showed them around but took them to a elevator that led them underground.

"There are two reasons why you were brought here to work." Daisuke said. "The first is to pay off your debt by working in the garage. The second is this..."

The six got off the elevator to find a large hanger with five large vehicles. They were a red pick up truck, a white sports motorcycle, a yellow race car, a blue hummer and a green police SUV paddywagon. "I give you five the Mask Machines. They are the mecha for the latest in crime fighting, Blitzkrieg Sentai Maskenger!"

"Maskenger!?" Ayumi asked.

"That's right." Daisuke said. "The Maskengers are the newest crime fighting force. Let me show you."

Daisuke led them to the control room, that had a table for the Maskengers to locate criminal activity on a table top map of Tokyo. There was also a large main monitor and a computer panel a few feet in front of the monitor. Daisuke took a metal briefcase and laid it on the table. He opend it up to reveal five colored hand held devices.

"These are your henshin devices, the Mask Licenses. To become Maskengers, you have to shout DNA Change! Maskenger!'"

Daisuke handed Takumi the red license, Miharu got the license, Ayumi got the yellow license, Masahiro got the blue license and Makoto got the green license.. Everyone was in awe that they have to fight crime while serving their sentences. Daisuke showed them to their living quarters.

---

The criminal organization called Venom is a criminal organization determined to take over the world. Their leader is only known as Mayhem Kami. Mayhem Kami is the man wearing the kabuki mask and sitting on a king cobra throne. With his minions gathered around.

"We're starting our plans for world domination right this very minute!"

---

The now Maskengers are looking at their personal vehicles to ride out to a disturbance. They also met Daisuke's partner and lab techician, Keiko Tamaki. She shows Tamuki and Ayumi a modified police pickup truck with the Maskenger logo, a black pentagram with a white M inside it, and then told them that is their vehicle. She called it the Machine Bull.

"This is really awesome." Tamuki said.

"I agree." Ayumi said.

"Miharu... This modified motorcycle is yours. It's called the Machine Wolf."

Finally she showed Masahiro and Makoto their vehicle. It was a modified police car.

"This is your vehicle. It's called the Machine Cheetah." Keiko said. "With these vehicles, you will be able to respond to a call before the police can show up."

"Are we fighting anyone in particular like the Sentai teams of the past?" Masahiro asked.

Keiko nodded and said "Yes we are. We're fighting the Yakuza organization called Venom. They use genetic engineering to create monsters called Gigas. We must stop them from taking over the world."

---

That night a druken man walks down a dark alley. He doesn't notice that a figure in black is following him. Soon the figure sneaks up behind the man and bears it's fangs. This figure is known as the Vampire Gigas, the first completed creation by Venom. The Vampire Gigas grabs the man and bites his neck. Then starts drinking his blood, as the man screams for help.

---

Keiko woke up to the alarms going off in the main control room. It was late and she was asleep, until the alarms went off. Looks like the advanced detection satellite launched into space, works. It's now detecting Venom activity in Tokyo. Keiko looked at what was going on on the main monitor. The Maskengers woke up and walked into the control room, to see what is going on.

"We have Venom activity." Keiko said. "Looks like they awakened their first Gigas. Take a look."

The Maskengers looked and saw the man getting sucked dry by the Vampire Gigas.

You better go stop it." Keiko informed them. The Maskengers nodded in agreement and then walked over to transform, with Takumi standing in the center.The Maskengers pressed a button on their Mask License.

"DNA CHANGE! MASKENGER!" The Maskengers shouted and began their tansformation. All five were engulfed in red, blue, yellow, green and white computer data auras. Their DNA was fusing with their henshin devices to become Maskengers. Soon all of the parts of their suits was on them.

The suits were made to look like racing suits, only with their logo in silver on the chest. Their helmets look like their respective vehicles with a black pentagon shape above their visors. Inside each pentagon is a colored orb that can fire their Mask Lasers or their specific Mask Abilities.

The Maskengers got into their repsective vehicle and they sped away to the scene. Turning on their sirens and lights as they leave.

**Author's Comment: This is the last Halloween fic I'm doing. Next chapter will hopefully be up by midnight tonight. So I hope you like this.**


	2. Episode 2

Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the storyline and the characters. I'm not making money off of this and I hope that Toei understands that. I also hope someone with Toei can read English.

**Race 2: Mask King in Green!**

The Vampire Gigas was almost done sucking his victim dry. Then several headlights brightened up the dark alley. The Vampire Gigas dropped the victim and turned around to see five figures standing in front of the headlights.

"Ready to burn evil! Mask Red!" Mask Red exclaimed as he struck his pose. The other Maskengers followed.

"Using one's light to pierce the dark hearts of criminals! Mask White!"

"Fighting with the power of wind! Mask Yellow!"

"Striking as fast as lightning! Mask Blue!"

"Creating earthquakes in the criminal underworld! Mask Green!"

All five Maskengers struck their team pose. "BLITZKRIEG SENTAI MASKENGER!"

The Vampire Gigas hissed at them, even flashing his fangs. Then he attacked with the Maskengers fighting back with their personal weapons. Each one is a melee weapon. Their laser blasters are actually part of their helmet. The area above their visor is their blasters.

Mask Red knocks Vampire Gigas down with his Mask Club. Mask White and the other use their weapons. Which is the Mask Stick, Mask Rod, Mask Taser and Mask Tonfa. They're all forms of close range weapons used by police officers. Mask Yellow presses the button on her Mask Taser to shoot a electric bolt at VG. The result is that VG is knocked to the ground. Soon VG summoned a group of foot soldiers, Cobra Dai Gang, to fight the Maskengers. The Cobra Dai Gang all wear black karate gi clothing with a cobra on the back and black boots. They are also humanoid reptiles.

"Get them!" VG ordered and the Cobra Dai Gang goes to attack their opponents with ball and chain weapon.

"Flare on!" Mask Red places one hand near the orb on his helmet and it fires a stream of fire. Burning several CDG warriors.

"Light on!" Mask White does the same as Mask Red, but fires blinding light to blind the CDG. While she takes them out.

"Tornado on!"

"Lightning on!" Mask Yellow fires a yellow tornado from her helmet to destroy her opponents. Mask Blue shoots blue lighning out of his orb, which electricutes the five CDG warriors he was facing.

"My turn!" Mask Green said. "Shockwave on!"

Shocwaves materialized from Mask Green's orb, causing sharp jagged rocks to come out and destroy the remaining CDG. With them out of the way. The Vampire Gigas was out of help.

"Game over Vampire Gigas!" Mask Red said. "Ready Omni Cannon!"

The other four Maskengers gathered next to him and they all shouted "OMNI CANNON ON!"

Five colored energy bolts fired from their helmets. The combined power of all five was enough to destroy Vampire Gigas. But it wasn't destroyed completely. No, it was soon revived by a snake that bit the remains and brought it back to life. Not only that but the Vampire Gigas grew into a giant.

"Guys, I'm sending your Mask Machines!" Kaeiki said through their communicators. "Each of you have your own Mask Machine, that is designated by it's color."

The Maskenger looked up to see a red pick up truck, a yellow race car, a green prison transfer bus complete with police lights, a RV and finally a white motorcycle. Each Maskenger jumped into the air to climb into their respective Mask Machine. Mask Red drove the Mask Truck, Mask Yellow drove the Mask Racer, Mask Green drove the Mask Bus, Mask Blue drove the Mask V and Mask White drove the Mask Cycle. Each Mask Machine fired their weapons at the VG.

"Let's put them together!" Mask Red announced.

"BLITZKRIEG GATTAI MASK KING FORMATION!"

The Mask Truck forms the head, chest and upper arms of Mask King. It combines with the Mask RV, which forms the abdomen and back. The right and left forearms are the Mask Cycle and Mask Racer respectively. Finally the Mask Bus forms the hips and legs. All five formed their giant robot, Mask King.

"MASK KING IN GREEN!"

VG attacks first and gets in some lucky hits with it's fists. However Mask King fights back with a few punches of its own. Finally the Mask King holds our it's arms and inside the joint cockpit, the Maskengers ready their mecha's finishing attack. Which involves all five orbs to glow.

"MASK BOMBER ON!"

The two fists of Mask King fire orange and blue energy at Vampire Gigas. The combined firepower destroys Vampire Gigas instantly. Causing him to explode into a big explosion.

---

Daisuke turned to his Maskengers. "You guys were like pros out there! But don't forget you're new to this super hero thing. Venom will try to defeat you after their Gigas was destroyed."

"We'll handle anything Venom thorws at us boss." Takumi

"Be sure that you do and be careful out there. Venom is one intelligent crim organization."

"We will be careful boss." Miharu said.

**Author's Comment: What is in store for the Maskenger in the next chapter. Read on and find out.**


	3. Episode 3

Super Sentai is owned by Toei. I only own the storyline and the characters. I'm not making money off of this and I hope that Toei understands that. I also hope someone with Toei can read English.

**Race 3: You Rat, Say Goodbye**

A female runs through the streets to find a pay phone. Several gang members are on her tail. She was crying and fearing for her life. She can't find a pay phone nearby and keeps running.

Masahiro was out in the city for a while. He walked past a parking deck, where he used to drift race. Before he became a Maskenger and a employee for Daisuke Nakamura. He decides to continue his walk into the bad part of Tokyo, the place where street gangs hang out and commit crimes. He's not worried though. Since he's a Maskenger and he has his henshin device with him.

The woman is running again. She didn't get time to make a call to the police. Before the street gang, known as the Cobra Dai, found her trying to reach the police. Now she has to make it to the nearby police station on her own. But sadly, the Serpent Fang, caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. They all pull out knives to stab her to death with.

"You should have never told the Tokko about us." the leader said. "You rat, you die!"

"DNA Change! Maskenger!" Masahiro transforms into Mask Blue and coms to the woman's aid. "Striking as fast as lightning! Mask Blue!"

"GET HIM!" the leader orders and the gang members rush at Mask Blue. However Mask Blue uses his special ability to fight back.

Lightning on!" Lightning flies out of the blue orb and scares the gang away. The leader decides not to fight back, but to retreat as well. Mask Blue reverts to Masahiro, as he checks on the frightened woman. Who hugs him and thanks him repeatedily.

"May ask for your name?" Masahiro asked.

"It's Megumi, Megumi Kohana."

"Megumi, it's not safe here. Come with me. I live at the Rocky Mountain Garage, where I work with my friends. We can protect you and escort you to the police station tomorrow."

"Thank you." Megumi said. "I never got your name."

"It's Masahiro Hara."

"Masahiro, let's get out of here."

--

"So what did you do to anger the Serpent Fang like that?" Takumi asked. "Rumor is that they're a sub division of Venom."

"I ratted them to the police." Megumi asked. "Them and their entire organization. The Tokko know everything and are ready to take the gang down."

"I know that if you rat out a gang to the police, the gang will kill you."

"It's true. If it wasn't for Masahiro, I would've been dead."

Daisuke stepped forward and said "Tomorrow we're taking you to the police. For tonight though, you can sleep in the same room as Keiko. She has a extra bed and blankets for you to use."

Thank you."

--

The leader of the Serpent Fang, named Cottonmouth, spied on the Rocky Mountain Garage. He knew Megumi was in there and that they had to kill her before morning. That is when she is going to the police station and help take them down. He couldn't allow that. So he waits for five minutes as the rest of Serpent Fang arrived with a group of Cobra Dai Gang hencemen.

"Go, find her and kill her." Cottonmouth ordered and they all ran to the garage silently.

--

Megumi and the Maskengers were all asleep. The alarms were activated for the night and ready to detect any intruders. However the Serpent Fang had a computer hacker among their ranks. One that was able to disable the alarms. Fortunately there were alarms that not even the hacker could disable. They were well hidden and not noticed by the gang.

The search began in the dark, with flashlights. With the Maskenger base underground, the garage was empty. Save for the cars that were being worked on.

"She's somewhere around here." Cottonmouth said. "I know it."

Suddenly the lights came on and a mysterious Maskenger appears. He's wearing blue and white body armor with red police lights attached.

"Drifting past crimelords and Yakuza! Drift King!"

"Get him!" Cottonmouth shouted. The Serpent Fang transformed into Cobra Dai and joined in with their comrades. However Drift King pulled out his weapon, a gunblade named Drift Gunner, out and used it on the Cobra Dai. Once they were defeated, Cottonmouth hissed and transformed into the Cottonmouth Gigas. That is when the Maskengers arrived from downstairs, untransformed.

"DNA CHANGE! MASKENGER!"

"Ready to burn evil! Mask Red!"

"Using one's light to pierce the dark hearts of criminals! Mask White!"

"Using hurricane force winds to blow away my enemies! Mask Yellow!"

"Striking as fast as lightning! Mask Blue!"

"Creating shockwaves in the criminal underworld! Mask Green!"

"SPINNING THE WHEELS OF JUSTICE!" The Maskengers strike their group battle stance. "BLITZKRIEG SENTAI MASKENGER!"

Then the Maskengers summoned their new Mask Cannon; a powerful cannon used instead of their helmets. "MASK CANNON ON!"

The Mask Cannon fired at Cottonmouth and hit him dead on. However he was sent flying and rolls on the ground. But it soon gets back up and grows into a giant.

"Send the Machines Keiko!" Mask Red said. Soon the Mask Machines arrive and the Maskengers hop aboard their respective machine.

"BLITZKRIEG GATTAI FORMATION!" The Mask Machines form the Mask King. "MASK KING IS IN THE GREEN!"

"Mask Blade ON!" Mask Red shouted. A blade came out of it's right arm. The left arm forming it's blaster. Cottonmouth charged at Mask King but was stopped by the Mask Blade.

"AGH!" Cottonmouth hit the ground and rolled. It got up and began to beat up Mask King. Proving that it is a bit more powerful than Mask King.

"We have to beat this snake somehow!" Mask Blue exclaimed.

"Don't worry, help is on the way!" came over their radio, in the joint cockpit of the Mask King. A police squad car drove past the Mask King. Inside was Drift King, driving his personal mecha, the Drift Interceptor. "Drift King Gattai Formation!"

The Drift Interceptor then becoms it's own mecha, the Drift Interceptor King. "Drift Interceptor King is in the green!"

The DIK had it's own weapon, a gun with a large bayonet under the double barrel. DIK began slicing and cutting Cottonmouth Gigas.

"Goodbye Cottonmouth!" Drift King shouted. Then DIK aimed it's gunblade and his steering wheel disconnected to form a gun. Then DIK locked onto Cottonmouth. "Locked on and ready to fire!"

The gunblade fired mutiple, twin charged energy rounds at Cottonmouth. The amount of the energy bullets was enough to destroy Cottonmouth for good.

"Drift King WINS!"

--

It was morning when Megumi was taken to the Tokko station. Hours after she told her story, the Maskengers and Tokko agents arrested the remaining gang members. Who were all disorganized and disoriented from losing their leader to the Maskenger. Outside the nearby police station, the Maskengers met with Drift King.

"Hey you were the one that got us arrested in the first place Drift King." Takumi said. "At least tell us who you are and why you helped us out with Cottonmouth Gigas."

Drift King unmasked himself and to the Maskengers surprise, it was Daisuke. "I only got you arrested and hired you to be the Maskengers. It was a important project for this city and the world. So I had to convince the judge to hand you over to me. Sorry if I angered you all. Forgive me."

Daisuke bows to the Maskengers for forgiveness. The Maskengers go ahead and forgive him.

"You better go and take these guys to prison, Makoto. They are expected."

"On it Daisuke-Sensei!" Makoto said as he transformed and then hoped into Mask Bus. Mask Bus the drove off to the prison outside of Tokyo.


End file.
